


[filk] why must you kill us all?

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mild mild gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Various Harry Potter characters express their disapproval for Voldemort's war efforts. In song form.written by lightiniquity





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Must You Kill Us All?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690343) by [Light Iniquity (themadlurker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/Light%20Iniquity). 



> This deserves a full cast+orchestra rendition. If anybody feels up to it...
> 
> (for the read animatedly square)

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/wmykua) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4fiz4knwc47xdk0/wmykua.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !


End file.
